


fairytale (river, moonlight & you)

by eunchaes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, Fuckboy!Jinyoung, Lmao what, M/M, daehwi centric, jinhwi, past winkdeep & chamhwi, sry winkdeep n chamhwi shippers, theres smoking in this fic, this is different from my usual writing, u cant really see his fuckboy-ness tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: jinyoung got his heart broken.daehwi wanted to cheer him up.





	fairytale (river, moonlight & you)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this

it had been 4 years since daehwi had seen jinyoung. it was a christmas event, at church. they were hastily introduced to each other by sungwoon, and for some odd reason, daehwi had a great first impression of the older boy anyway. he was 15, jinyoung was 16, and daehwi can still remember the way his bangs parted in the middle, and the way his features rested perfectly on his small face. all daehwi could remember was jinyoung talking about his uneven eyelids, followed by mindless small talk. daehwi left at 8pm, and he never saw jinyoung again.

they kept in contact via social media - where daehwi could catch a glimpse of jinyoung's life through a virtual window pane. he never knew much about the latter, but he sure knew that jinyoung had a gorgeous boyfriend - park jihoon. he had adorable cheeks and beautiful eyes, and his instagram posts made him seem down-to-earth and kind. he did not seem narcissistic nor fussy ; he was definitely a common, recurring character on all your social media platforms. they were madly in love, and daehwi remembers being taken away by jihoon's pulchitrudinous appearance. the couple was commonly talked about by daehwi and their other mutual friends, and it was a fact that they were practically made for each other.

a year later, daehwi noticed that the posts jinyoung had of jihoon were decreasing, and his instagram stories were filled with upsetting, emotional pictures and captions, capturing the cruelty of love and the depths of his agony.

having broken up a year ago, daehwi could understand jinyoung perfectly. he felt driven to message jinyoung on instagram to ask how he was doing. as expected, he replied that the relationship had ended and that he was shattered. they then exchanged numbers, and jinyoung allowed him to visit the locked-up corners in the basement of his heart via text. they had many things in common, they were both dumped, they both spent countless nights wallowing in their own sorrow. their most overarching similarity? _they were both in love with someone they had lost._

* * *

daehwi was busy with his dance crew, and only managed to check in with the raven-haired boy once every 3 months or so. they'd always agree to meet one day, yet it never happened. daehwi didn't see him as a friend, but as the handsome boy from church that he felt sorry for. jinyoung never knew much about daehwi either. daehwi was a hard shell to crack, and the last thing he wanted was to shift the focus of the friendship on him when jinyoung was hurting. to say the very least, daehwi had little expectations from the relationship - he never expected it to go far, nor did he want it to.

* * *

daehwi felt extremely shitty those few days. he'd been pining after woojin again, ever since the dancer had just joined his crew. the worst part of all? woojin was cheery, happy. he spoke to daehwi casually, with no hint of awkwardness or longing in his voice. woojin had moved on. he was over it. he had forgotten. daehwi had not.

wednesday, 2am. daehwi had just gotten home from practice. he was extremely drained, he didn't even know how he managed to take a shower without collapsing. as he was about to head to bed, his phone buzzed.

jinyoung: hey  
jinyoung: u free tomorrow @ 8pm?

daehwi didn't even want to meet the other boy. he was so tired, all he wanted to do was rest. this friendship was purely based off their own heartbreaks. heck, daehwi didn't even know jinyoung's last name. as he glanced to the floor, his eyes landed on the polaroid that he had left there a few nights ago. those few nights ago, daehwi had been crying his eyes out, clutching onto that polaroid he had with woojin. it was their last picture together. daehwi felt that pain again in that chest, and the fact that jinyoung was probably experiencing the same thing tugged at his heartstrings. he sighed as he made a decision - he'll meet jinyoung. he'll get it over and done with.

* * *

 8pm, they met at a café by the river. jinyoung had texted him apologising, saying that he'd be around 5 minutes late. daehwi was scrolling through his instagram feed, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned to see a guy with waxed up hair in a camel-coloured hoodie, it was him. he looked vastly different from how he did 4 years ago.

they ordered their food, and caught up with each other. their conversation was mainly about jinyoung and jihoon. the older male vividly described how much he loved jihoon, and how jihoon didn't love him back. soon, they headed down to the river, seated cross-legged.

"i went on dating apps, i know that sounds horrible. but i wanted a rebound to feel better," jinyoung spoke, heartbreak dripping from his tone as he lit up yet another cigarette. "whatever. fuck it, that didn't work." he exhaled smoke heavier than the weight on his shoulders. daehwi watched as the smoke dissipated in the air, then proceeding to obeserve the melancholy in jinyoung's eyes. he felt so sorry for him.

jinyoung also shared more about himself. his school life, how he had befriended bad company, and how he had picked up smoking.  
daehwi knew that behind his fuckboy exterior, there was more to him.

daehwi was so mesmerised by the beautiful lights reflected onto the calm waters, music filling the streets and crisp air. silence erupted between the both of them. it then hit him. this was the _perfect_ place to be. it was the _right_ place to be, the _right_ atmosphere, but he was with the _wrong person._ his eyes stung - it felt like just yesterday that woojin still loved him. he refused to let his guard down in front of jinyoung, he refused to let the salty tears roll down his cheeks. he turned slowly to look at the latter, only to realise that jinyoung was tearing up as well.

their eyes met, and they burst out laughing, laughing at what a big mess they both were.  
"i need a hug," jinyoung had said, and daehwi didn't know how to politely decline, especially in that situation. he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the older, wanting to move away but not doing so. he knew jinyoung was extremely fragile.

they both knew what was on each other's minds. they both knew they had someone else in mind. _not each other._

soon after, jinyoung pulled away, and daehwi directed his own gaze back to the river. he could feel jinyoung staring at him. he turned, and surely, jinyoung was smiling at him.

"why? what happened?" daehwi asked, offering a small smile to the other.

"i'm happy." jinyoung simply replied, and they both laughed at how his mood had changed so quickly.

within a few moments, it fell quiet, and their eyes met once again. before he could even register what was happening, jinyoung had given him a quick peck on the lips.

taken aback, daehwi shifted a little. "what was that for?" he asked in pure confusion and surprise. jinyoung didn't bother answering, before he leaned in to connect their lips yet again.

it lasted a while, before jinyoung moved back abruptly, apologising profusely.

"stop looking at me. i need to control myself," he said, turning away from daehwi. less than a few seconds later, jinyoung grinned sheepishly, facing daehwi ever so slightly before asking,  
"you're gonna regret this, right?"

daehwi doesn't know what had gotten into him that night, but he simply shook his head, replying with a sure and firm no.

their lips met once again, and it was so sickeningly romantic - kissing by the waters, natural, slow, passionate. in that moment, it was as if woojin never existed.

when the kiss finally broke, jinyoung pulled the smaller boy into his arms. it was the weirdest thing daehwi had ever experienced, or the wildest thing he had ever done - kissing an almost complete stranger who was just as heartbroken as he was by the waters. he didn't even know what jinyoung was majoring in, what his favourite food was, his hobbies, his last name.

he quickly glanced at his phone, only to see more than 20 missed calls from jisung and guanlin, and daehwi took that as his cue to leave. they walked to the bus stop together, awkward silence between them. daehwi refused to look at jinyoung, but the latter asked for a hug before daehwi boarded the bus.

* * *

 daehwi sat down, putting his phone in his pocket after ending a call with jisung, updating him on his whereabouts. he rested his head against the window of the bus as he attempted to comprehend whatever had just happened - the one question he kept asking himself repeatedly being, "what the fuck was i thinking?"

his phone vibrated. a text from jinyoung. another apology. he apologised too. he didn't know how he could let the handsome boy from church in so simply, having only spent a plain 3 hours with him. he removed his hands from his face as he felt another vibration.

jinyoung: this won't affect our friendship, right?  
daehwi: of course it won't

daehwi went to sleep at 4 in the morning after recalling the incident to jisung and guanlin, his housemates who were worried about him when he wasn't picking up. “you fucking ignored our calls just to make out with that guy by the river?” guanlin had commented, making daehwi chuckle a little.

* * *

 

12 noon, friday. he has practice in a few hours. he clutches his blanket tightly, those kisses from the night before still haunting him.

daehwi still can't manage to sort out his feelings and thoughts. the kiss may have meant nothing to jinyoung, heck, daehwi isn't even sure. it meant nothing to daehwi too. yet, it meant _something_ to him.

he groans, throwing a pillow onto his head, tossing and turning in the sheets.

it was just a short-lived fairytale that he had written recklessly with jinyoung the previous night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo im on vacation rn ive been squeaking and muttering “IM SORRY” in english to strangers when i block their way although im fluent in chinese since its my second language lmao it is also cold as heck and my skin is now drier than my humour im tired as fuck, this is different from my usual writing. do you like it? let me know  
> idk if i'll write a sequel for this tho cause idk how to continue the story so for now i'll consider it but i'll concentrate on the other sequels first! i havent updated my aff in so long bcos theres something wrong with mine idk why :-(  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think! i may delete this story soon lmao this was a M E S S  
> i should write a fluffy jinhwi fic soon huh


End file.
